


Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [97]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, sneaky boyfriends, suspicious Alec, trying to surprise Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.





	1. "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?"

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 1: "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?"

Something was up. Alec could essentially smell it in the air, really. His boyfriends were _conspiring_ against him. As insane as that might sound. He glared as he adjusted.

"You sound paranoid, Alec", pointed Lydia out, both eyebrows raised.

Alec grunted. "I _know_ how it sounds. But... I can't help it. They're whispering. Conversations just stop when I enter the room. They're being secretive. And after Magnus and I broke up, when we got back together, we promised to be... better. No more secrets."

Lydia heaved a sigh as she looked at him from her own desk. After the Owl incident, when Jace had been sent to the Silent Brothers, Lydia had returned to New York. She had been healed from her injuries and with both Clary and Jace gone, she knew Alec would need help and also moral support. The two had stayed in contact after their nearly wedding and had become great friends. He appreciated her strength and friendship. He didn't know if he would have been able to handle everything if he wouldn't have had her at his side. They had worked their way up to being co-leaders of the Institute, a bit ironic considering that was why they had nearly gotten married in the first place. But additionally to that, they had become friends. Alec considered her his best friend, after Jace. Which was much appreciated, especially since Alec had started dating Jace. It was nice, having a best friend _outside_ his romantic relationship. To talk about his boyfriends with.

"Both Magnus and Jace love you a lot, Alec", pointed Lydia out, eyebrows raised. "They _adore_ you. Whatever it is you think they're hiding from you, it'd not anything bad."

"Sure", sighed Alec doubtfully. "You're probably right."

/break\

And Lydia probably was. The problem was the _probably_. It was just... past experience. While all three were working hard to be honest and trust each other and _share_ their feelings and worries with each other, all three were really bad at this kind of thing.

"Hey, babe, what are you-", started Alec with a smile as he approached Magnus from behind, just to pause. "Did... Did you just hiss at me?"

"Are you judging me?", asked Magnus and straightened up. "You startled me, Alexander. Really now, how often have I told you not to sneak up on a busy warlock."

Alec frowned at that. That was _exactly_ why he found his boyfriends suspicious these days. Magnus smoothly pushed something under another document before reaching out and pulling Alec into a soft and gentle kiss that was rather effectively distracting for the most part.

"How was your day, darling?", asked Magnus, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist.

He steered the Shadowhunter out of the office – away from whatever Magnus had smoothly tried to hide there. Seriously, something was going on here and he needed to know.

"Exhausting. Lindsay suggested to make an... office party this year", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes. "A huge Christmas party at the Institute. Because that sounds like a good idea."

"Why not?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Alcohol. For everyone. And _then_ an attack? It'd be a mess", sighed Alec. "But I allowed her to put up some decorations and all... She seemed pacified by that."

"Mh. I'd wait to see what kind of decorations before I'd count it as a victory", chuckled Magnus.

"You're probably right with that", admitted Alec with a frown. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. I had promised our blonde to join him when I'm done anyway, but if you're home already, I suppose I can finish work tomorrow", offered Magnus.

"Why is Jace outside on the balcony...?", asked Alec doubtfully.

Once they were outside, Alec realized why. It had snowed. Everything was powered in white and there, on the couch, sat Jace, curled together under a soft fluffy blanket, holding a hot chocolate and watching the kittens play in the snow and leave rather adorable cat-imprints in the snow.

"Look at our soft little puppy", whispered Magnus with a content smile.

"...Adorable", mumbled Alec in awe. "I love when he's so... so... yeah, soft."

"I know. That's why I figured we should join our soft puppy", smiled Magnus.

Jace looked up when his boyfriends sat down on either side of him. Magnus conjured two more cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows as well as more blankets, before leaning in to kiss Jace's cheek. Contently, Jace snuggled up to Alec, kissing him softly as another blanket was thrown over him by the warlock, who then snuggled up to him in return.

"Are you chasing the cats again, my puppy?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Stupid nickname. Stupid warlock", grumbled Jace embarrassed.

It was something Magnus had started calling Jace after the blonde had come to stand in front of his loft like a 'stray little puppy looking for shelter'. Alec had never realized just how fitting it was until his boyfriend pointed out all the parallels – especially the puppy-dog eyes and the sad puppy-pout.

"Don't be cheeky or I'll go get a newspaper, puppy", chided Magnus.

Jace's cheeks heated up even more and Alec just smiled softly. "Don't take the big, mean kitten too seriously. You know how cats are, they like to tease poor puppies."

"Alexander!", gasped Magnus, looking at Alec in utter betrayal.

"You _hissed_ at me like an upset kitten when I approached you just now", pointed Alec out.

A large grin spread over Jace's face as he stuck his tongue out at Magnus. "Big, mean kitten."

"Silly, little puppy", countered Magnus and leaned over to kiss him.

Alec smiled softly as he watched his boyfriends and sipped his hot chocolate. This was more than he could have ever wished for. When he got together with Magnus, he had been determined to get over Jace, to bury his feelings for his parabatai, to see it as a step _away_ from that. Instead, especially over Jace's death and possession, it became apparent that Magnus too had fallen in love with Jace and was as willing to do absolutely everything to save their blonde, even including to go to Edom and give up his magic for Jace. Only after Jace was returned to them from the City of Bones did the two actually confront Jace about it, because they figured at the very least, they needed to be _honest_ about their feelings, even if nothing would come forth from them. They were wrong. Turned out one of the issues Jace dealt with at the City of Bones was his internalized self-hatred, implanted by Valentine who tried to teach him that he wasn't worthy of love and that love wasn't worth the effort. But Jem had worked hard on showing Jace all the instances love had indeed helped him. Slowly, Jace had come to realize just _how wrong_ Valentine had been. And then he came to realize that maybe he loved Alec and Magnus. The past weeks, with both of them, had been the happiest of Alec's entire life. Head of the Institute, two loving and wonderful boyfriends, peace.

"And you've just been sitting here, watching the cats?", asked Alec with a small smile.

"Well, at first I was watching the snow. It was... beautiful", whispered Jace softly. "You were at work, Magnus was busy, I figured I'd just... enjoy the night air. Recharge a little? You keep telling me that I should spend more time just relaxing and not just... exhausting myself all day."

"Good boy, listening to us like that", smirked Magnus pleased and kissed Jace's cheek.

"And then the kittens came out and started chasing snowflakes", continued Jace. "It's... cute?"

In that moment, a snowflake landed on Jace's nose. The blonde crossed his eyes as he tired to look at his nose. Alec bit his lips, watching how adorable his parabatai could be.

"The kittens are not the only cute things around here", pointed Alec out and kissed Jace.

"You're both awful and keep undermining me", protested Jace annoyed.

"You make it just too easy, puppy", teased Magnus with a smirk.

Alec smiled faintly, all thoughts of his boyfriends conspiring against him forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small little three-parter among the Advent Calendar. Surprising Alec is very hard, as Magnus and Jace will learn. ;D


	2. "You're lying, you're blushing." - "Shut up, no I'm not!"

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 2: "You're lying, you're blushing." - "Shut up, no I'm not!"

"Okay, this has been going on for too long. What are you two hiding from me?", asked Alec.

He had spent the entire past two weeks trying to figure out if his boyfriends were lying to him and he kept telling himself that they were not. Both Jace and Magnus stared up at him with innocent, wide eyes. All the whispering in hushed voices, conversations stopping the moment Alec entered the room. Was it possible that the two... wanted to be on _two_ in a relationship? Without him?

"What makes you think we're hiding anything from you?", asked Jace. "We'd never."

"You're lying", countered Alec and crossed his arms. "You're _blushing_."

"Shut up, no I'm not!", exclaimed Jace, cheeks red.

"You always blush when you try lying _to me_ , parabatai", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes.

"He got you there, puppy", agreed Magnus casually. "It's quite endearing.

"Shut up, it's not", growled Jace annoyed.

"Is that... it?", asked Alec unsure. "The two of you seem very close and very... secretive lately. Do you just... not want me in the relationship anymore but don't know how to tell me...?"

Both Jace and Magnus dropped their banter in favor of staring at Alec like he had gone insane.

"Are you crazy, parabatai?", asked Jace with a glare and reached out to cup Alec's face. "Look, I love the over-sized kitten as much as you do, but _I also love you_. I love you, Alec. You're half my soul, you own half my heart. Please don't... don't think I'd _ever_ leave you."

"Me too, Alexander", stated Magnus rather firmly. "I love you. I'm a one soul at a time kind of guy and that soul is yours. Both halves of it, not just one. I love both of you. I didn't just get back together with you so I could sneakily get into your parabatai's pants."

"Okay", nodded Alec and sighed, relaxing just a little. "I just... you two have been whispering so much and stopped mid conversation as soon as I enter the room and I just..."

"Maybe we should tell him, Mag", muttered Jace and turned to side-eye Magnus.

"Apparently our attempt at a surprise backfired horrendously", sighed Magnus a bit disappointed.

"Surprise?", echoed Alec doubtfully.

"Yes", confirmed Magnus, wrapping one arm around each his boyfriends' waists. "Jace and I wished to... surprise you. A Christmas surprise, since you have been working so hard and relentlessly, especially while our pretty blonde was at the City of Bones and while you were driving yourself crazy with worry for him. We wanted to make it a _surprise_."

"We planned a trip, together. To some fancy ski retreat in the alps", offered Jace and ruffled his hair. Whenever you caught us whispering, we were planning some aspect of that. Where, when exactly, how long, who could step in for us during that time so we'll be covered. There's a rat's tail to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the head of the New York Institute taking a damn vacation... _Paperwork_ , Alec. I had to fill out paperwork for that."

"A vacation? Just for the three of us?", asked Alec with the softest smile on his lips.

"Yes. Our Christmas present for you. We're going to leave right after family dinner", replied Jace.

"You two...", started Alec and shook his head in awe. "You're ridiculous and I love you."

"Good", smirked Magnus and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek just as Jace leaned in to kiss his other cheek. "But you just _had_ to go and ruin our surprise, Alexander. Really now."

"Right. I'm sorry about that", chuckled Alec and ducked his head, cheeks flustered. "I feel... sheepish about it now. I'm sorry. I just... didn't know what to think."

"We're sorry too, parabatai", sighed Jace. "We promised no lies and secrets. Of course must it have looked... suspicious to you. But we were only conspiring for your own good."

/break\

"It's so nice that you all made it", started Imogen with a soft smile as she opened the door.

Christmas this year was going to be spent at the Herondale mansion. Robert hadn't contacted them at all since his forcible reassignment to Los Angeles and Maryse, who had tried to use her husband cheating on her as an excuse for her abusive behavior in the past, had not exactly been on their list of favorite people since she had been willing to abandon Jace to the Morning Star and the contact to her had ended after her deruning too. It was up to Alec, Isabelle, Max and Jace to be there for each other. And since Alec's relationship with Imogen in particular had bettered itself after the Owl incident – when both were in Idris to heal, after the Owl had nearly killed them both – Imogen had been more than happy to invite those her grandson considered family over for Christmas.

"We're glad too", declared Max, eagerly sneaking past Imogen. "The alternate was Izzy cooking."

"Hey", protested Isabelle with a glare as she hugged Imogen briefly. "Thanks for the invite."

"Oh, of course. Come inside. The table is all set", replied Imogen.

Her hug with Jace lasted the longest, both clinging onto each other. For the longest time, Jace had feared she would hold it against him that he had nearly killed her, but Imogen knew it had been the Owl and not Jace. Sighing and relaxing, Jace followed his grandmother into the mansion.

"It looks absolutely divine, Imogen", complimented Magnus with a pleasant smile.

"Why thank you, Magnus", smiled Imogen.

While the others sat down, Jace looked around in awe. Everything was decked out in bright but elegant and festive decorations. There was even a giant tree with presents beneath it. It looked as though Imogen had used the opportunity to finally dust off the decorations. This might just be the first true Christmas she was celebrating, ever since... Stephen and Céline had died.

"Ja—ace. Sit down so we can eat. I'm starving", called Max out impatiently.

"Max, don't be rude", chided Alec with a frown.

"It's alright", laughed Imogen as they all sat together, finally joined by Jace.

At first, they ate in peaceful silence, just enjoying the meal. It was... warm. Warmer than Alec remembered the Lightwood family dinners ever being. Then again, there had always been the cold distance between their parents that had put a strain on the whole family.

"So, Alec totally ruined our surprise for him", stated Jace casually at a point into the main course.

"Oh come on. We've done our best to help you keep it a secret", groaned Isabelle annoyed, kicking Alec beneath the table. "Seriously. You got two boyfriends, happy to come up with this great surprise for you and you have to go and ruin it."

"Ouch", grunted Alec. "And how was I supposed to know? Wait. Did everyone know?"

"I mean, duh", huffed Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "Me and Lydia are going to step in for you and Jace. Clary, Max and Aline promised to take over some shifts too so we can divide the work-load better. Catarina is going to step in for Magnus, by the way."

"And I gave them the recommendation for the ski resort", offered Imogen amused.

"We helped them plan this all out. Everybody at the Institute thinks you've been working too hard, Alec", agreed Max. "You haven't had a break ever since you took over the Institute."

"And you've been through major trauma yourself", added Imogen. "You nearly lost your parabatai and your life. But as soon as you were cleared for duty again, you went back to work. You're very diligent and while I, as the Inquisitor, have to compliment you for that, I, as the grandmother of your boyfriend, have to say that you really should take a break. Don't waste all of your time with work just to miss out on the time you should have spent with your family and loved ones."

Alec's eyes softened as he looked at Magnus and Jace. They hadn't been able to really enjoy their relationship just yet, with only the three of them spending more than just a day together.

"Merry Christmas, parabatai", grinned Jace and kissed Alec's cheek. "Listen to my grandmother."

"Merry Christmas, darling", agreed Magnus, kissing Alec's other cheek.


	3. "The salad here is really good." - "Do I look like a fucking rabbit?"

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Surprising Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Gideon 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Magnus and Jace want to surprise Alec for Christmas. Alec makes it unnecessarily hard.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Surprising Alec (It's Harder Than It Should Be)_

Part 3: "The salad here is really good." - "Do I look like a fucking rabbit?"

It was the second day of Christmas and Magnus was comfortably sitting on the terrace of their ski resort, with a hot chocolate and a hot archer. Alec was relaxed as he leaned against Magnus, soaking in Magnus' warmth as the two sat outside in the cold, watching the frozen lake behind the ski resort. Or, more precisely, watching their blonde lover dance over the ice.

"I didn't know Jace could skate", hummed Magnus, very pleased by the show.

"Him and Izzy used to go skating every winter", replied Alec. "But I... uh... guess I was a bit of a klutz when it comes to that, so I just left that to them."

"I'd love to see you be graceless for a change", teased Magnus amused, kissing Alec.

"No, you will not", grunted Alec rather firmly. "Enjoy Jace looking pretty and let me drink my hot chocolate in peace, I'm not keen on gathering bruises for your amusement."

Magnus laughed at that, pulling Alec some closer. Alec sighed contently. This was potentially the best idea Magnus and Jace ever had in their lives. A two week vacation over Christmas and New Year's, just the three of them. No responsibilities, no demons, only ski, snow and the two men he loved so very much. They had only arrived here yesterday, but had mainly just checked in and gotten settled in their room. It was a nice room, with a very large bed and a large tub. They had first enjoyed the large tub and then curled up on the bed together, just lazily making out and then falling asleep in each other's arms. This morning was kicked off with a large breakfast buffet before the threesome headed out to ski half the day. When they returned, both Magnus and Alec were exhausted and decided to retreat to the terrace, while Jace decided he needed some more exercise so he went to skate on the frozen lake behind the ski resort. Right in view of the terrace.

"Mh? Where did our pretty puppy go?", asked Magnus with a frown.

He had been a bit distracted by Alec and the thought of this morning. By the time he returned his attention to the lake, there were only one couple and three children on it. No pretty blonde.

"He—ello, boyfriends. I am both exhausted and hungry."

Magnus blinked as Jace collapsed on his lap, sprawling out to lay over both his and Alec's laps. He pulled his legs up and curled together, contently resting his head on Alec's thigh. Smiling, Magnus reached a hand out to caress the back of Jace's thighs gently, making Jace sigh.

"You were absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart", smiled Magnus. "I didn't know you were this talented. You should have told me. I feel robbed of a lot of aesthetically pleasing performances..."

Jace huffed amused and folded his arms beneath his cheek, while Alec started running his fingers through Jace's golden-blonde hair. "You said something about hunger? Or do you just want to lay there and cuddle for now...? You look very content."

"...Cuddles now, food later, more cuddles afterward?", suggested Jace thoughtfully.

"Sounds like an absolutely perfect plan", agreed Magnus pleased.

/break\

"So, what's good here?", asked Jace curiously when the three entered the restaurant at the resort.

"The salad here is really good", offered Magnus casually.

"...Do I look like a fucking rabbit?", asked Jace pointedly. "I want _food_. Proper human food. I need proteins, or where do you think all of _that_ comes from?"

He placed Magnus' hand on his stomach and the warlock made a hungry, pleased sound as he got to feel Jace's six-pack beneath the thin shirt. Alec cleared his throat and pushed between his boyfriends, glaring at Jace, who just grinned smugly and shrugged.

"They have amazing rumpsteak", offered Magnus now instead.

"Mh. Better", purred Jace pleased and licked his lips.

"Yes. But you now gave me the perfect idea for... dessert", purred Magnus.

"Both of you. Please behave yourselves", sighed Alec exasperated.

"But you love us for it", countered Jace with a cheeky, knowing grin.

"And we both know that you want dessert as much as I do", tagged Magnus on.

Alec grumbled but did not argue. Of course he did. Jace was delicious. So was Magnus. He loved them both and he also loved their minds. As dirty as they were, because they were also very thoughtful and _loving_. The fact that those two had worked hard to make time for all three of them to go on a two week vacation together, with no one work to interrupt them. Something calm and relaxing, because Alec had overworked himself so much.

"I love you two", whispered Alec softly. "I love you both very much."

"And we love you, darling", replied Magnus surprised.

"Of course we do", huffed Jace. "And you don't need to butter Mag up for him to pay dinner."

Magnus snorted at that and smacked Jace's ass in passing, making the blonde yelp. " _You_ can pay for dinner afterward in our room, blondie."

"With pleasure", purred Jace and waggled his eyebrows.

/break\

"Oh by the Angel, how was this _so good_?", groaned Jace.

"I don't know. But I don't think I will be able to move again any time soon", gasped Alec.

"...I feel mildly offended that it was _food_ making you sound like that and not _me_ ", grunted Magnus.

The warlock raised both eyebrows as he watched bis boyfriends sprawl out on bed, both only wearing boxer-shorts and Alec's shirts. Alec grinned up at him while wrapping his arms around Jace's waist to pull the blonde closer. Jace gladly snuggled up to Alec, resting his head on Alec's chest and sighing contently at the way Alec was caressing his stomach soothingly.

"Shut up and come join us, Mag", grunted Jace, scooting closer to Alec to make room.

Admittedly, Magnus had also eaten too much. It was quite excellent food they had here. He hadn't been at this resort in a while and had Imogen not reminded him of it, he might have forgotten about it entirely. The last time, he had been here with Catarina and Ragnor...

"Very well. A little rest sounds like a good plan", admitted Magnus and shed his clothes.

He too went to grab one of Alec's shirts – they were absolutely excellent for sleeping in – before he joined his lovers in the bed. He smiled as he laid down behind Jace and pressed up against the blonde, resting his chin on top of Jace's head.

"Thank you", whispered Alec softly after a moment. "You know, I feel rather cheap about my gift after you two organized a two week vacation at a fancy spa."

"Eh. I only did the organizing and the whole Shadowhunters-side of it. Magnus is doing all the paying", shrugged Jace casually before reaching beneath his shirt. "Besides, I love it."

"So do I, darling", assured Magnus, reaching for his own necklace beneath his shirt.

Arrow-years, covered in gold, with a tiger-eye set front and center. Meant to symbolize all three of them – the arrow for Alec, the gold for Jace's golden-glowing eyes and runes (and his golden-blonde hair), the tiger-eye for Magnus' warlock-mark. It was thoughtful and beautiful and both Magnus and Jace truly loved it. Smiling, Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?", asked Jace with a sleepy yawn.

"More skiing, more cuddling, more good food?", suggested Magnus. "More sex?"

"Oh, that sounds _so good_ ", groaned Jace happily. "No work. No one stealing either of you."

Alec smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to Jace's forehead. Yes, it really did sound amazing.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps this little three-shot up! I hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
